1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic time switch for the time-limited actuation of appliances, such as lamps, which are supplied with alternating current, whose load component is actuated by an electronic control element, and which includes connections or terminals which supply the load component as well as the control element in that, in the inactive condition, a first storage element is charged through a rectifier which, upon initiation of the load operation through the intermediary of a pushbutton providing switching functions, charges a second storage element through a recharging branch line with a power limiting resistor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A time switch of the type under consideration has already been proposed in German Pat. No. P 31 11 753.8, assigned to the common assignee of the present patent application. In the already-described time switch it is adequate to provide two connecting conductors, in contrast with the otherwise usual electronic time switches which, for the actuation of the load, as well as for the electronic control component, require their own current supply conductors, in essence, a total of more than two, and frequently four conductors. Such a time switch can thus be easily inserted into present wiring boxes in exchange with an installation switch. The operating period for a load which is to be switched in can be set in the described time switch through a timer element which is connected in parallel with the second storage element, and which consists of a fixed ohmic resistor and of a variable resistor, both connected in series. Thus, when a time switch of that type is manually actuated, then an appliance is is placed into operation in the load component during a previously fixed time period.